


Granny Flat

by aspoonfulofyoongi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum Hood - Freeform, Fetus, Fluff, Interview, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke af, Stuff, Uhm, go muke, lol idk, this is my first work sooo, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspoonfulofyoongi/pseuds/aspoonfulofyoongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SOOOO this is a little muke fic about the first time cal, mikey, and luke got drunk. hope you enjoy! (sorry if its a bit shit)</p><p>Make sure to comment below! THANKS <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granny Flat

The exhilaration of sneaking Luke’s dad’s beer out of the fridge after his parents had gone to sleep had put the three young boys in fits of nervous laughter. They stuffed their school bags full of bottles, and ran through the dark towards Michael’s house. As soon as they entered Michael’s backyard, they faced a problem: Michael’s mom was watching TV in the living room.

“What do we do?” Calum whispered, crouched behind the bushes.  
“Uh….I’ll tell her we’re super tired, and say we’ll sleep in the granny flat tonight.” answered Michael. Luke and Calum both nodded. Michael gave Luke his backpack, and quietly walked across the deck towards his mum.  
“Mom?” Michael quietly spoke, opening the glass door into the living room, almost too jittery to open the door completely.  
“Yeah honey?” Karen replied, her eyes still trained on the screen.  
“Luke, Calum and I are really tired, so we’re just going to spend the night in the granny flat, if thats okay?”  
“Yeah sure,” she smiled, looking at Michael, “but don’t spend all night playing video games. You boys need your sleep.”  
“We won’t, mum!” laughed Michael, giving her a quick hug before slipping out the glass door and into the sticky summer air. He gave a thumbs up to the other two boys, who stood from their post behind the bushes.  
“Here,” said Luke, handing back Michael’s backpack as he joined them in the landing of the granny flat, their hands brushing in the exchange. Michael blushed and whispered a quiet thank you in response. He opened the door, and jokingly held the door open for the other two. He was grateful it was dark out, so that Luke nor Calum could see his pink cheeks.  
Calum yelled from inside the flat, “We’re gonna get DRUNK!”

It was two hours later, and all traces of sensical communication dissipated into fits of giggles. Calum was lounging sideways across the big recliner by the TV, while Michael and Luke sat opposite of each other on the love seat, their legs in a tangled mess between them.

Calum took another swig of his Goon, “guys…guys, I wanna dance.” He laughed at his own comment, but made no movement to get up. Luke laughed along, watching an episode of Bananas in Pajamas that flashed across the TV. Michael was quiet. He seemed not to be a giggly drunk; instead, he was quite the cuddler when he had over seven beers in his system. He stared at Luke, and had this sudden overbearing urge to hug the younger boy forever. But he was tired, and he wanted more beer, so he took another drink from his bottle, and just stared at Luke.

“Calum!” Luke suddenly exclaimed, his eyes slowly moving from the TV. Calum lazily looked up. They held eye contact for a second, then both boys burst into laughter.  
“Dance for me!” Luke slurred through giggles. Calum laughed harder and started to move his arms in a ridiculous motion, making both Luke and Michael laugh. Calum’s terrible ‘dance moves’ carried on until he needed another drink. By then, the laughter had subsided, and Luke’s attention adverted to Michael.

Luke smiled at Michael with the biggest, dopey smile he could muster, “Hi Michael.”  
Michael grinned back, “Hi Luke.” Luke giggle at his response, and shifted his legs so that they were on top of Michael’s.  
Michael then put his legs on top of Luke’s. Soon enough, the two boys were in a playful fight on who could get their legs on top. Luke eventually won, but with Michael’s feet close to his face.  
“EW! Your feet smell!” he exclaimed, and wriggled away from Michael’s feet, curling up as far away from them as possible. Michael frowned at loss of contact. Luke saw his frown and giggled. He launched himself onto the older boy and attacked his with tickles. Michael wriggled under him and muttered through laughs “Stop!- Luke, Please!” After a little bit, Luke stopped tickling Michael and him and rested his head on his chest. Michael’s stomach tingled through the alcohol, and was hyper-aware of Luke holding him. Michael wrapped his arms are around him and squeezed tight. Luke sighed and smiled. They laid like this in perfect harmony until Luke let out a snort and started laughing again.  
“What?” Michael asked, starting to giggle too.  
“Calum, h-he fell asleep,” Luke replied, laughing and hiding his head in Michael’s shirt to giggle even more.

The sight was one to see. Calum hadn’t even made it to his backpack to get another drink. He had fallen asleep while getting off the recliner, one leg still up on the seat, and the other sprawled on the floor. His mouth war wide open, and had just started snoring. Michael grabbed a pillow from the floor and tossed it at Calum’s head. Calum groaned in reply, turned on his side, and immediately fell back sleep.

Michael let out a breathy laugh before he realized Luke was staring at him. He stared back, his intoxicated state giving him a little more confidence than usual. Luke just stared, his expression completely blank. Then, he brought his hand up to touch Michael’s nose.

Michael’s nerve endings were electric as Luke started to touch all the features of his face, not once letting his focus go elsewhere. His fingers brushed his cheekbones, eyebrow, and they accidentally hit his eyelashes, which made both boys giggle slightly. Then, Luke made his way down to his lips. Michael watched as Luke furrowed his brow, his gaze intent on his lips. Michael held his breath, scared to know what Luke was thinking. 

Luke mumbled while his finger traced the outline of the older boy’s lips, “You’re so pretty.”  
Michael let out the breath he was holding very slowly, in shock of what Luke had just said. Michael closed his eyes and let his hands ghost over Luke’s back, making Luke shiver. As he made his way around Michael’s face again, Michael’s thoughts turned more sober. What does Luke mean? Does he really think he’s pretty or is it the alcohol talking? His thoughts halted when Luke’s fingers stopped at his lips again. Michael opened his eyes to a glassy eyed Luke taking in a shaky breath. Michael brought his hand up to play with Luke’e hair, making the younger boy relax into his touch.

The whole situation was very intimate, making both Luke and Michael’s emotions run wild. Soon enough, Luke had his clammy hands pressed against either side of Michael’s face. Michael’s stomach tingled once again as he watched Luke close his eyes and lean closer. Michael snaked his arms around Luke’s waist once more, closed the distance, and pressed their lips together.

Luke caressed Michael’s cheek and deepened the kiss, Their minds sobered, legs tangled, and lips slotted together. Out of breath, Michael parted his lips from Luke’s and pressed their foreheads together. Luke played with Michael’s hair while Michael traced shapes on Luke’s back. Everything felt different, and nothing would ever be the same. But, it was okay. Luke looked into Michael’s eyes, and couldn't help but grin. He felt vulnerable, but safe. Michael’s eyes felt like home. He was safe in Michael’s arms, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
